1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display system for a motor vehicle. The display system according to the invention enables an observer to gain some appreciation of the magnitude of the deceleration of an observed motor vehicle, for example, from a following motor vehicle and to be informed if that observed motor vehicle is stationary or moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known vehicle display systems include a system which indicates the severity of vehicle braking. One such system is disclosed in Road Research Laboratory Report LR287 issued by the UK Ministry of Transport. Report LR287 discloses a system comprising a multiple brakelight visual display. The number of brake indicator lights which are illuminated in a display is dependent upon the magnitude of deceleration of the vehicle. Report LR287 also refers to a throttle-operated brakelight which is activated to indicate a low level of vehicle deceleration.